


Rough, Firm, or Both?

by Fierygirl0 (orphan_account)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Restraints, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fierygirl0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo has two lovers. The rough and tumble security guard, Grimmjow, and the rich politician, Aizen. Though aware of each other, the two are never, ever, to meet. Until of course, they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough, Firm, or Both?

"Grimmjow, I'm _working_ ," I stress, trying to tune out the fingers on my ribs, and the teeth on the back of my neck, focusing on the papers on my desk. I have got _so_ much shit to do, and while a break with Grimmjow is always fun, I've been promised that if I get caught messing around with either of my two lovers during work hours, I'd do well to expect the shitty end of work for at least a week. That means all the paperwork I could ever do, and I know for a fact that my hands will be cramped and aching from the pen at the end of every day. It's not the first time I've had to do it.

"Just a little fun?" he rumbles into the back of my neck, hand rubbing circles into my ribs, and my jaw clenches.

"No," I snap, jerking one shoulder back to try and dislodge him. "Get off me."

The door opens, and I wince, preparing for a verbal thrashing from my boss. It isn't him, but the figure in my door is theoretically even worse. The brown hair, brown eyes, and fitted black suit belong to the second of my two lovers, Aizen Sousuke. My heart leaps to my throat as he pauses, eyes flicking over me, and then up to Grimmjow, behind me. His lips curl into a small smirk - one of his more dangerous ones - and he steps inside, shutting the door.

"You must be Grimmjow," he says smoothly, and crosses the room with several long strides to stand in front of my desk. I feel Grimmjow straighten up off of me, his hands closing over my shoulders.

"Yeah, and who the fuck are you?" Grimmjow asks irritably, and I wince again.

Well, now I'm fucked. Grimmjow might be _damn_ good in bed, but he's got about all the social tact of a rhino. Aizen, on the other hand, is all social grace, until in a bed. Both my lovers know about the other, but this exact situation is one of the reasons I've kept them apart. Grimmjow is going to offend Aizen, probably already has, and Aizen can be damn nasty when he wants to be.

"Aizen Sousuke," he says, surprisingly calmly, "the third part of our group."

Grimmjow's hands flex over my shoulders, and I do my very best to keep my eyes down on my paperwork, and not up at either of my two lovers. Stepping between them will probably be akin to stepping between two cats, and I rather like being intact. "Yeah, I've heard of you," Grimmjow's tone isn't exactly nice, but at least it's not as hostile as it could be. "Well, I was here first so could you fuck off?"

Oh, there goes that.

Aizen steps around my desk, each of my lovers coming to stand on opposite sides of my chair. "I wasn't informed you were going to be busy today, _Ichigo_ ," he says softly, one hand bracing against my desk as he leans his hip against it.

"I am at work," I repeat to both of them, " _working_. Neither of you can have me and you should _both_ go away."

"Does he fucking need to tell you everything?" Grimmjow demands, completely ignoring me.

"Only when it comes to you," Aizen counters, "Oh and the _things_ he's told me." Queue the nasty. Shit, I knew it was a bad idea to ever get them in the same room. Damn luck.

My two lovers stare over my head at each other, facing off with a tension that I can almost physically feel at my back. A glance up tells me that Aizen is smirking and Grimmjow glaring, before Aizen tilts his head in an almost inviting gesture.

"I suppose I am not adverse to sharing," he murmurs, and my head snaps up from my work, "given what I _have_ heard."

"Wait, _what?_ " I demand, but my question goes unanswered.

Grimmjow's glare morphs to a grin, his eyes narrowing in challenge. "Think you can keep up, you rich bastard?"

"Woah," I intervene, twisting in my chair, "I am not a piece of meat, and the two of you do not just get to decide what I-"

The hand that twists itself into my hair and pulls, hard, dragging my head back and arching my neck, is undoubtedly Aizen's - he knows I enjoy it, but Grimmjow hasn't figured that out yet - but the lips that find mine and the tongue that drives into my mouth are Grimmjow's. Rougher than Aizen, always. My more violent lover's hand closes around the front of my throat, flexing tight for just a moment, and I go just a little lightheaded at the sensation.

"The office is probably not a good idea," I hear Aizen say softly, fingers giving a firm tug to my hair that, in combination with Grimmjow's attention, makes me shudder. Grimmjow pulls back, releasing my throat, and it takes me a few moments to reconnect the wires in my head for _any_ kind of reasoning.

"Dunno, I always liked the thought of fucking him over his desk," Grimmjow says with a heated grin.

Oh, _fuck_.

"I have," Aizen retaliates coolly, with just a hint of pride, and though I can't see his face I can envision his smirk. "I'd recommend trying it sometime, he makes the most fantastic noises under the threat of getting caught." That was _one_ time, and it had _not_ been my fault. "However, a bed is probably preferable for the three of us."

"Mine's a couple blocks away," Grimmjow offers, still half leaned over me.

I manage to collect myself, hands clenching on the arms of my chair. "Wait a second! I'm not just going to leave work for this, I'm not even halfway-" Aizen jerks my head back a little further, forcing me to arch back in the chair, and I cut off with a soft little whine.

"Quiet," he orders, and my eyes slam shut. Fuck, this is terrible. Another reason I kept the two of them apart is because I didn't want either of them picking up on the tricks the other knows, and _damn it_ , they will. One of them I can handle, one of them I can keep in line, because neither of them knows exactly how to stop me. But both of them?

"Damn, teach me that?" Grimmjow asks, envy in his voice, and I can hear Aizen give his soft chuckle.

"Of course," he agrees easily. "My home is farther," he admits after a moment, "but I have quite the collection of toys."

I can almost _feel_ Grimmjow perk up. "Handcuffs?" he asks, and Aizen must nod because he continues. "Gag? Ropes?"

"Those, and so much more," Aizen promises in a dark voice, and I swallow. _Fuck_. I should have been more careful, I should have kept them apart.

"I'm down," Grimmjow says, heat in his voice. "What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

"I'm at _work_ ," I repeat in vain, feeling like a broken alarm clock, and Aizen releases me.

"I'll speak to his boss," he says easily. "I'm sure we can come to an arrangement regarding his leaving work early."

"Being a rich bastard comes in handy?" Grimmjow paraphrases, and Aizen's lips press against the side of my still arched neck.

"Always," he answers, and I shudder at the feeling of his breath against my skin. "Bring him? My limo is waiting outside."

Grimmjow all but drags me from my chair, and follows Aizen when he sweeps out the door, pulling me along by my wrist. "I, no, wait!" I try to protest, but Grimmjow, as always, doesn't pay me any heed. He'll stop if something is genuinely wrong, but otherwise my protests don't mean jackshit to him. Aizen is a little more considerate, but he's got this uncanny knack for figuring out exactly when my protests actually mean anything.

Grimmjow pulls me straight to the front door, past the front desk that Aizen is leaning casually against, speaking into the phone and, doubtlessly, to my boss, several stories above us. I'm his assistant, but I still work on the ground floor with everyone else. Going by his pleased smirk, it's likely that my boss is essentially selling me out. A donation from Aizen to the company, or some other high class political favor, in return for allowing me to leave with him. Bastard.

The limo is indeed waiting at the curb, and the driver only takes a brief look at me before opening the door to the back. Clearly, Grimmjow's presence doesn't faze him in the slightest. Understandably. I'm sure he's caught Aizen and I at much worse things. "Aizen-sama?" he asks, and Grimmjow jerks his head back towards the building.

"Bribing the boss," he says with a grin, before pulling me into the interior of the limo. I stumble in, and Grimmjow pulls me down over his legs. His hands clasp over my hips, holding me in place, and I brace hands against his shoulders to avoid collapsing into him. "Can't fucking wait to know how he shut you up like that," he all but growls at me, eyes narrowing. "Maybe I can teach him a thing or two too, huh?"

I try to get off, but his grip is iron, and I can only lean back as much as the space in here will allow. "This is a bad idea," I object, and at just that moment Aizen ducks into the car, easily taking the seat beside us.

"Skittish, Ichigo?" he asks, as the door shuts.

"Yeah, just a fucking little," I agree, and Aizen gives a soft smile, fingers sliding down my arm to gently wrap around the wrist closest to him.

"If you would truly prefer we remain separate," he glances over at Grimmjow, "then we will."

"Be a let down though," Grimmjow almost snaps, and Aizen makes a softly reprimanding noise. Grimmjow rolls his eyes, but stays silent.

"Neither of us have any interest in hurting you," Aizen pauses for a moment, smile turning to a smirk, "in ways you don't wish to be hurt, anyway. If you would rather we stay away from each other, I at least will respect that. Grimmjow?" Grimmjow snorts, but nods. "However," Aizen says in a dark, heated voice, "think of what the two of us could do to you, if working together, or in competition."

"Yeah," I say shakily, "I have." That's the fucking scary part. One of these men is enough to make me lose my mind, what the fuck will two of them do to me? Christ, if they're trying to outdo each other I might not be able to fucking _move_ tomorrow. "I have to work tomorrow," I say defensively, "early."

"No," Aizen says smoothly, "you don't. Not for the next three days, in fact."

Oh, my _bastard_ of a boss. He really has sold me off. I can feel myself slipping, and I let my head drop a few inches. " _Fuck_ ," I breathe out, feeling Grimmjow's hands on my hips. I raise my head, looking both of them in the eyes, and then clench my jaw for a moment. "I reserve the right," I state sharply, "to call a stop to this at _any_ fucking point. Got that?"

Grimmjow grins, Aizen smirks, and they echo each other.

"Yeah, sure."

"Naturally."


End file.
